Boss Battles
From LEGO Star Wars to LEGO Indiana Jones LEGO Harry Potter and LEGO Pirates, each features at least then more then one enemy challenge of the video game involving the enemy in sequence with the marker of his face(as of LEGO Pirates and Harry Potter the face marker moves) above on the middle section of your screen with red or different coloured hearts of different amounts to be depleted. This is a boss and as of LEGO Batman: The Video Game and LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean there is a boss challenge at the end of each level. The following list details the environment, means and bosses to be faced and their combat attacks and other means of battle. The Riddler's Revenge You Can Bank on Batman: Introduction: Clayface: Clayface appears in the first level accessible before, given the choice like all other LEGO Video Games to return to HUB Location which allows to switch episode and matter of story and levels or continue on the episode you are doing, Clayface appears at the Bank containing the Clay Key to access Gotham's most guarded bank. He is seen stroking gold before noticing you and upon that throws the gold into the air which lands upon the henchman in the back and uses his hand to become a hammer and stomp the ground. First Stage: Firstly Clayface will attack in combat simply attack until he loses his first hearts and cowers back running and locking the gate in the bank. Destroy the attacking Henchman and be prepared for the second stage. Second Stage: Clayface will now near silver which while in Demolition suit can be bombed relinquishing more health. Clayface will now move from that spot to the next stage of the bombing attack but the gate will remain closed. Third Stage: Clayface will now on top a silver crate directly behind the gate door, place the demolition suit bomb at the gate and trigger its fast explosion or wait awhile while the oncoming enemies attack until explodes and Clayface loses two more valuable hearts. The gate will now be open and Clayface moves to the final stage spot where he will be defeated. Fourth Stage: Clayface will now be on top of the Clay Cage with the two freeze turrets pointing in the wrong direction and the three red button valves behind him. Use Batarang to simply trigger the valves and the turrets will position back hitting him and propelling him back into the now open top of the cage which drops him into it trapping him. Cinematic: The Cutscene shows Clayface inside the cage as Batman and Robin enter by opening the door and Robin takes him outside and holds him handcuffed in front of him. Then Two Face appears in the Armoured truck and begins to toot for the hidden Riddler. The Riddler hidden inside the garbage compact jumps out upon this and is confronted by Batman. A chase ensues as the Riddler outsmarts Batman by running back and forth and Batman is tripped by Clayface leaving the Riddler to jump into truck and be driven off right past Batman, Clayface and Robin Batman however throws a homing red tracker onto the back and Robin opens the green question box left behind releasing old silver junk parts. An Icy Reception: Introduction: Mr. Freeze: Dr. Victor Fries appears in the Mr. Snowy Ice Cream Factory room holding the large volcanic fire tanks and once frozen cells of Freeze Girls. Upon entering the door is locked by the Riddler who escapes with the Freeze Canon. Mr. Freeze then laughs upon seeing Batman and Robin and points to them sending his Freeze Girls to jump from their high platform. First Stage: The Freeze Girls will attack and are easily warded off like any common enemy while Mr. Freeze stands atop his platform. There is fan preventing you from reaching the front of the room simply smash the crates and LEGO objects on the ground in the middle section to release the pieces used to build the Taffy Canon Shooter. Jump on the pressure push down twice to release the Taffy Ball which breaks the fan and makes Mr. Freeze join you in combat. Second Stage: Mr Freeze will attack and no hearts will be taken by any attack and upon attempting a serious attack will make him freeze you, simply switch to the other character and attack and a heart will be lost. Repeat process twice until he returns to the high platform and pulls a switch filling the tanks with the magma substance. Using Robin's Metal Wall Climb Suit walk up jump the green button in the middle and jump again to cross. Now pull the switch and release the build-able pieces of a brown crate. This will build a pushable cart that must be pushed to the front of the tiles which moves the ice cube above. Do both switches and push both carts to drop the ice cube upon his head making him join you in the fray once more. Now repeat the distract process allowing him to freeze you properly before switching to the other character to deliver a solid attack and repeat process twice. Cinematic: Cutscene shows Mr. Freeze be propelled by faulty jetpack into corners of the room before crashing before Batman and Robin. The Riddler re-appears and uses his question cane to tickle Freeze's Feet alerting Batman and Robin. Nigma then points tricking Batman and Robin escaping again and leaving the second puzzle box. Two-Face Chase: Introduction: Two-Face's Armoured Truck: Two Face with Edward Nigma Passenger flee Commissioner Gordon's forces onto the Gotham Streets. The Armoured Truck appears at the roundabout of the Gotham Natural History Museum circling the building with the small homing missile cars. First Stage: Two-Face's Armoured Truck first appears simply driving away from the Batmobile and Robin Cycle while the Riddler Henchman carts along with the missile cars pursue and continue to attack. However, once all the oncoming threats are eliminated follow the truck and begin to shooting via mobile or cycle until the truck is knocked motionless on its side and then grapple and pull to the Bat Light of the Drag Away Helicopter done with the main riddler cars. Once Done one of three hearts will be taken from the Truck leaving the second and third stages left. Second Stage: Two-Face's Armoured Truck will once again but more frequently release missile cars and the appearance of more Riddler Vans. Destroy all oncoming enemies and corner the moving truck and shoot it to its side. Grapple and pull to the same location as before onto the Bat Sign for a drop of the second bomb of the officer helicopter. The second of three hearts will now vanquish leaving the third and final stage. Third Stage: Finally dodge the oncoming enemies and heavily frequent missile cars until all that's left is you and the Two-Face Armoured Truck. Begin shooting it until it hits red for the final time and topples to the side. Grapple and drag to the Bat Sign of the right hand corner as the police helicopter drops the third and final bomb upon it. The third and final heart will disappear and the armoured truck will explode leaving its shards upon the road. Cinematic: The Armoured Truck lies alight behind Two Face and the Riddler as they both begin to stomp and Batman and Robin leave their vehicles. Two-Face runs off in the right road direction as the Riddler runs up the stairs of the Gotham History Museum and becomes cornered at the door banging against it. The Riddler once backed pulls out his Memory Cane trying to ward off Batman and Robin when a seed from above falls at his feet. The seed transforms up into a palm three lifting the Riddler up as he is pushed back up onto the building roof. Poison Ivy blows her kiss as the Riddler drops a question crate at Robin as Batman collects the trees falling leaf. A Poisonous Appointment: Poison Ivy: Poison Ivy appears at the Wayne Industries Botany Plant Mansion Plant Cave admiring the red roses. Poison notices Batman and Robin throwing a sog piranha seed onto the ground as Robin straps out his large fire canon only to watch the former small plant grow to large height and size with Ivy on the inside mouth waving. First Stage: The Three Piranha Plants of the front firstly will begin excreting the pieces to be built to form the bomb for one of the three plants to swallow. Once done the plant will explode and Ivy will appear in battle but invulnerable to attack. Category:Game Info